cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/Ahln and Redbreak Family Portraits
For centuries, the famed Ahln and Redbreak families recorded their history in the annals of the Jedi Archives. Their contribution during the days of the Old Republic was enormous. Many stood up and took arms against the Sith Empire, while other members chose to dedicate themselves to protect the weak and securing new and old knowledge. Strong in the Force and masters of lightsaber combat, these members held prestigious positions in the Jedi Order and were recognized as heroes throughout the years. History The origins of both famalies went as far back as 5125 BBY. The Redbreaks were the first to establish their life-long legacy. According to accounts left by the Jedi archives, a Republic soldier by the name of Garret Redbreak met one of the greatest Jedi named Averesia Terial. Terial, by then a skilled lightsaber duelist had assissted Republic troops in quelling down a revolt on a distant planet. It was during this battle that the both met, and so beginning a relationship that would spark the beginning of a legendary legacy. It was later discovered that Garret had a strong sense of Force-sensitivity, which (with some great reluctance from the council) permitted Averesia to train him as a Jedi. With the revolt over, Averesia and Garret sought permission from the Council to marry. Initially refused, there were many who were sympathetic and allowed the marriage to proceed, albeit with reluctance. Several years into the marriage, the Redbreaks had twins named Farash and Beywith, both would later come to prominence. As the years passed, the legacy of the Redbreaks blossomed, prompting many of the Jedi Council to dub it as "one of the finest famalies to serve the Order". The Ahln family, and their strong connection to the Redbreaks was first recorded in 4001 BBY, whereby a young human orphan named Kahen Ahln from Rannon was taken to the Jedi Temple after being concieved of Force-sensitivity. The young Ahln was later taken on as an apprentice by Varal Redbreak (the Redbreak family at the time consisted of ten members). Ahln became infatuated with one of Redbreak's daughters, a young Carelin. With the blessing of his master, Ahln began a relationship with Carelin, sometimes accompanying her and her master on missions. At the age of twenty-six Kahen was made a Jedi Knight. Following his ascension to Knighthood, he wed Carelin, thereby starting the Ahln legacy. When Rannon was on the brink of civil, the Jedi sent the newly annoited and recently married Kahen and Carelin to settle the dispute. Through calm diplomacy and reasoning, war was narrowly avoided. For their work, the Rannon council rewarded the two Jedi with land, following a request to help maintain peace. With permission from the Jedi Council, and with funds supplied from the Redbreaks' personal bank accounts, Kahen and Carelin built not only a home for members of both families to live in, but also to act as a base of operations in times of war. Furthermore, given Rannon's remoteness, it was also an ideal haven for Jedi to recover. While humans dominated both the Ahlns and Redbreaks, it was not until 3700 BBY that other species began to join the family. Mirilians, Twi’leks and Togrutas soon made names for themselves in the family, but the majority of these other species were the Miraluka. The first recorded was a young female named Curuls Afel, who was taken on as a Padawan by Frennan Ahln. Another Padawan named Naxin, Frennan's son, trained alongside Afel, sparking a relationship that would blossom for years, eventually resulting in marriage. Their first child named Nenal, would become a promineint Jedi, and even earned the prestigious title, "Bar'senthor". The Redbreaks Trensin Redbreak Born in 3688 BBY, Trensin Redbreak had a quiet upbringing. As he trained in the ways of the Jedi on Coruscant, Trensin excelled in lightsaber combat and possessing strong leadership--traits that would serve him well in the Great Galactic War seven years later. Passed as a Padawan at the age of fourteen and apprenticed to Jedi Knight Hobart Teraz, the young Jedi found himself battling countless Sith followers, witnessing several horrific events that would haunt him for the rest of his life. During the war, Trensin met and fell in love with fellow Jedi Knight Zahena Teros. They married during the war, having two children shortly thereafter. When the Great Galactic War ended with the Treaty of Coruscant in 3653 BBY, Trensin, by this time a Jedi Knight returned with Zahena to the ancestral home of the Ahlns and Redbreak on Chandrila to raise their children. However, as the Jedi Order slowly began to re-build, Trensin left for Tython and wasted no time in taking up the post as teacher, encouraging young initiates (including his own children) to build up their lightsaber skills. When the Treaty of Coruscant was shattered, the Republic began mobilizing its forces, authorizing the Jedi to become leaders and generals to combat the Sith Empire once more. Trensin himself fought in a few battles, such as Corellia and Balmorra, but soon decided to retire from the fighting completely, preferring instead to pursue a quiet life on Tython. Following the death of Jun Serros, the forty-two year old Trensin was named his successor as Jedi Battlemaster. When the Empire launched a surprise attack on Tython, Trensin took up arms against the invaders and helped protect the temple. Despite their best efforts, the Imperials managed to smash through, and Trensin himself was killed when he was stabbed by a Sith Assassin. Achievements: *Defeated Darth Gorinth in one-on-one combat as a Padawan *Shot down forty-two Sith fighters, making him one of the Order's top aces Zahena Redbreak Zahena Redbreak (maiden name Teros), or "Zena" as she likes to be called, was born in 3686 BBY. Brought into the Jedi Order as an infant, she became one of the Order's best swordsmen, specialzing in the Soresu form. In addition, Zahena balanced her lightsaber skills with diplomacy, preferring first to negotiate before resorting to combat. As the Great Galactic War began to erupt, Zahena fought a in a number of campaigns to halt the Sith invasion from encroaching into Republic space. It was during the battle of Brentaal IV that she first met Trensin Redbreak, who was part of the famed Redbreak family. Though the Jedi Order largely forbade romantic attachments, Zahena and Trensin married during the war, going on to have two children, who would also leave their own marks. Following the Treaty of Coruscant which formally ended the war, Zahena and Trensin left for the ancestral home of the Ahlns and Redbreak on Chandrila. During the uneasy ten year peace existing between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, Zahena helped to train a generation of knights and scholars, while also tending to her two children, Tasmin and Baritin Redbreak. She also served breifly on the Jedi Council, led by Grand Master Satele Shan. When war was finally again delcared, Zahena played an active role as both a leader and a diplomat, leading countless troops into battle, while also to helping securing allies againt the Sith Empire. When the Sith Empire launched a surprise attack on Tython, Zahena, along with her husband fought to defend the temple. At the conclusion of the battle, Zahena wept when she heard that Trensin was killed in combat. This devestating loss would continue to haunt her until her death years later. Tarasimin Redbreak Tarasimin "Tasmin" Redbreak (or Tara as she's sometimes called), was the eldest child of Trensin and Zahena Redbreak, born in 3657 BBY, four years before the end of hostilities. Under the tutelage of her parents, and later by teachers in the temple, Tasmin showed an interest into the mystics of the Force, eventually going down the path of the Jedi Consular. However, like her parents, Tasmin also had a talent for lightsaber combat, fashioning a double-bladed saber to suit her interests. Becoming a Padawan at age twelve, she was assigned to the eccentric Jedi master Yuon Par. For the next eight years, Tasmin studied the mysteries of the Force alongside Par, befriending the Trandoshan Qyzen Fess who had arrived on Tython to earn points for his "Scorekeeper". Following her Jedi trials Tasmin was deemed fit to be a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, during the ceremony her former master Par fell ill, prompting Tasmin, and her new ally Qyzen Fess to discover a cure in the abandoned Jedi temple on Coruscant. After discovering three Noetikons and learning the shielding ability, Tasmin immediately protected her master from this new plague mentioned. Travelling to planets to other Jedi masters who were also affected by the plague, the climax came when Tasmin discovered Parkanas Tark was responsible for infecting these masters, unleashing his revenge for abandoning him on Malachor III. A battle commenced between Tark and Tasmin, resulting in Lord Vivicar, who was controlling Tark, to be ejected from his body. For her bravery and commitment, and saving the Jedi from the external threat, the 23 year old Tasmin was made a Jedi master. As war approached, Tasmin was dispatched to secure aid from the Rift Alliance--worlds that were disillusioned with the Republic and threatening secession. Completing various missions and tasks at the behest of the alliance, Tasmin soon had at her disposal a substantial amount of resources that the Republic desperately needed. When war was finally declared, Tasmin and the Rift Alliance were tasked with creating an army of diverse groups, since the Republic military was stretched thin. During their seach, they encountered ancient aliens such as the Esh-Ka, the Voss--all of which pledged their support. The crucial battle came on Corellia (members of the Redbreak and Ahln famalies fought alongside one another in different areas of the battle) whereby the armies of Tasmin smashed much of the Imperial invasion and won them the battle. Tasmin, along with several members of the Rift Alliance, were awarded the Cross of Glory for their heroism. Baritin Redbreak The youngest child of Trensin and Zahena, and the brother to Tasmin, Baritin Redbreak was born in 3653 BBY. He had a quiet, yet tense upbringing as he was born during the so-called "Cold War" between the Republic and Sith Empire. Showing an aptitude for lightsaber combat like his parents (including a strong interest in history), it was evident he would focus on his combat and leadership skills. At the age of 14, Baritin was taken under the wing of Galactic War veteran Orgus Din. Both Jedi aided the illegal Kalikori Twi'lek villagers when the Flesh Raiders, Tython's native creatures, started viciously attacking in co-ordinated strikes. Baritin played a key role in ending the threat, discovering that Bengel Morr, Din's former apprentice was leading the Flesh Raiders in an attempt to "rebuild" the Jedi Order. Ending the threat quickly, Orgus was quick to recognize Baritin's potential, and after a unanimous vote from the council, was made a Jedi Knight at age 20. Baritin therefore undertook missions from the Jedi Council, in particular when he helped thwart Darth Angral's evil plans by using the Desolator to destroy the remaining Jedi on Tython, at the cost of his former master's life. During his travels, the young Knight was accompanied by a variety of companions including T7-O1, Jedi Kira Carsen, Doctor Archiban Kimble (Doc), Sergeant Fidelten Rusk of the Republic Armed Forces, and the rogue Sith Lord, Scourge. Since the Desolator crisis, Baritin's most famous mission was when he, along with Tol Braga, Leeha Narezz and Warren Sedoru, attempted to arrest the Sith Emperor and bring him to the light. Instead, the Jedi strike team fell victim to the Emperor's power, and Baritin himself was made a slave until freed by the spirit of Orgus Din. Managing to escape the Emperor, along with Lord Scourge, Baritin learned from the former Emperor's Wrath that the Emperor planned to create a ritual to make himself invincible by exterminating all life on countless planets. Travelling to planets such as Belsavis and Voss, he also helped turn former Jedi Leeha and Warren back to the light. Baritin also participated in the Battle of Corellia, being made Supreme Commander of Outer Rim Jedi Forces to retake the planet. It was also here that he managed to turn the last Jedi strike team member Tol Braga, back to the light. With the Emperor's pawns no longer under his control, Baritin was sent one final time to confront the Emperor on Dromund Kaas. In the dark temple, both the Emperor and the young knight fought, with Baritin emerging victorious. For his efforts and bravery, Baritin was elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. The Ahln Family (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts